


.:Happiness Isn't Determined By Fate :.

by CharaRen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Graduation, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharaRen/pseuds/CharaRen
Summary: A new year always means a fresh start, yes? After graduating from Yumenosaki, Tsumugi grew worried he'd be left behind by those he cared about. Thankfully, his boyfriend and fellow old unit mate decide to join him on his annual visit to the shine to pull for his fortune. Despite all the previous happy times, would he finally break his record of formidable bad luck always looming over his head?





	.:Happiness Isn't Determined By Fate :.

"Uwaa, thank you both for taking the time to come with me! You didn't need to waste your time-" 

"Stop with that, sENPAI. We came because we wanted tO." Natsume retorted back before the taller of the group went off on his usual spiel of how he was unworthy of their company. Even after graduating, some things just never changed. Since Tsumugi's graduation, he and Sora took on the task of keeping Switch going until the end. Sure it wasn't the same without the bumbling sheep, but Natsume didn't have the heart to let the unit die just because one member unfortunately had to leave the school. They knew in time once everyone left, Switch would truly be reunited again. Besides, being away from Yumenosaki seemed to benefit his and Tsumugi's relationship. More than he ever expected.

"HaHa~ Sora is happy to be all together again, yes~?" The blonde second-year chimed, swinging his arms that were firmly attached to both of his upperclassmen. 

Today was a special day indeed. With the start of a brand new year, Tsumugi thought it was appropriate to visit the local shrine and receive his omikuji, all while inviting those close to him to join in. To spend it with his partner and close friend, he felt like his luck was finally improving for the better. Glancing down towards the excited teen, Tsumugi couldn't help but let out a chuckle as the three of them passed the gates and arrived at the temple grounds. With it being New Years, the place was bustling with people all hoping to receive good fortune for the year. Children ran around excitedly, couples made wishes together, and even a few classmates the trio recognized seemed to be joining in on the festivities. 

Unable to contain his excitement much longer, Sora pulled away from the others and ran off ahead, beaming over all the vibrant colors and sensations floating about. It had to be a little overwhelming, the two older boys concluded, but to see Sora with such a wide smile eased their worries. 

"Senpai!! Shishou, look look~ The lanterns are so colorful and everyone seems happy! Sora hopes to pull a good fortune, HuHu!" 

Closing in the gap left behind and lacing their gloved hands together, Natsume and Tsumugi both gave a little hum before weaving their way through the holiday crowds to reach their destination. Despite his calm exterior, Natsume was able to sense the aura of dread and nerves coming off his boyfriend. "TsumuGI." He called out, causing the other boy to nearly stumble over his name being spoken by the magician so casually. Natsume was always rather hesitant to be affectionate in person outside of hand holds, so to hear his name certainly caught his attention. "Y-Yes, Natsume? Ah, don't tell me I'm worrying you! It's ok~ I'm sure a good fortune is waiting for me! After all, I have you and Sora-kun here!"

Feeling his cheeks light up more than the windy weather was already causing, the third-year quickly glanced away from his beaming partner and let out a little cough. How could Tsumugi be so.... so embarrassing yet endearing at the same time? God, he'd never understand that man. "You always say such embarrassing thINGS." He muttered, trying to keep his composure stoic despite the smile trying to grace his lips. Tsumugi only smiled at this, holding Natsume a little closer as the two continued forward towards where Sora was already waiting for them at the temple omikuji area. Now it was time to decide who would go first, which was easily agreed upon by the upperclassmen to allow their Shining Apprentice go first. It was only a half a year to go until Natsume too would be leaving his side, entrusting his lasting magic on his disciple to live his final year with as much happiness as possible. 

Really, it was hard enough when Tsumugi left.... The emptiness always apparent between practice and performances. Sora missed watching Tsumugi create things for the unit. He missed having someone to bond over their plush toys with and of course, missed his guidance when he felt lost. Natsume hated the way he always expected one day, that loud... disruptive.... caring mop-head of a sheep to waltz back through the secret room. It really wasn't the same without all three of them. He hoped Sora would be ok on his own once he too had to leave. 

"HaHa~ Sora is going to give it a shot now! Wish Sora luck!" He broke the tense silence after a few moments of the unit reminiscing, grinning once Tsumugi placed a 100 yen coin in his small open palm before placing it inside the offering bin. Natsume and Tsumugi gave each other a knowing glance, the smiles of adoration and pride on their faces as the younger took the container and gave it a few good shakes. As a stick fell out, he quickly glanced over the number and reached for the drawer that would contain his fortune for the year. The boy gave the white paper one glance over before nearly bouncing in joy all while showing the result to his Unit members. 

"Look, Look~ Sora got the Great Blessing!! HaHiHuHeHo~!!! It's going to be a great year, yes~? Sora is happy!" 

Clapping their hands, Tsumugi and Natsume congratulated their friend with open arms and a gentle head pat. Natsume wouldn't say a thing on the matter, but it seemed like his and Tsumugi's magic really pulled through, helping the outcome of Sora's luck. A little extra wishing and blessing didn't hurt, right? After all, seeing Sora so happy really meant the world to both of them. Next was Natsume's turn and while he wasn't one for fortunes of this type, how could he say no when it was something his boyfriend held in high regards? Giving a little sign, the magician placed his coin in the box and proceeded to shake the tin. Number 216.... ah, there it was. Opening the small drawer, he carefully pulled out his sheet of paper and returned to Tsumugi's side, flipping the sheet over so he could be the first one to read it. "Well, SenPAI? What sort of fate awaits me this yeAR?" He mused with a slight smirk, taking this chance to be a little playful.

"A-Aah, you received a normal blessing, Natsume! Good luck awaits you both, I'm so very happy for you two! You deserve all the happiness in the world, you know?" Tsumugi replied with a hum, the happy expression never leaving him despite realizing it was finally his turn to go. Was he.... ready for this? Surely he knew the other two didn't take this as seriously as he did. But now that he glanced over at the other people and students getting both good and bad fortunes, it was beginning to settle in that this was going to make or break him. 

Not wanting to waste anymore of Switch's time, his lanky frame made it to the counter and he grasped the tin with shaky hands. "H-Here goes nothing!" He stuttered, giving the box a few shakes despite it nearly slipping from his grasp. This wasn't off to a good start, he thought; he really needed to calm down. As the stick with his number fell out of the tin, Tsumugi took his fortune out from the drawer and carefully read the printed text. Ah.... so that's how it was. Unfortunately, the boy wasn't surprised one bit. It really was the same as always, wasn't it?

"Haha, well isn't this something."

"Senpai? What does it say?" 

Sora asked, concern written on his expression as he began to sense a swirling black color hidden beneath his usual cheery tone. Natsume too began to sense something awry as Tsumugi turned the sheet over to show the others. The Great Curse, it read. While Sora immediately went off to try and comfort his Senpai, Natsume had to resist the urge to roll his eyes and tsk at the irony of it all. That was why he truly didn't believe in things like this. Fortunes, Horoscopes, anything given by those unskilled really held no merit to his life. Despite how many times he tried to inform his boyfriend that while Fortunes were meant to be a basic guide on certain factors, nothing truly decided your fate. He hated seeing his partner get so hung up over himself.

"It's ok you two, it was bound to happen, see? I've always had such bad luck, it's a miracle nothing has happened to- OW! N-Natsume, that hurt!" Tsumugi yelped, stopping in his tracks to rub the side of his arm as Natsume bit back the urge to fume over his self-hate. "We're leaVING. Senpai, please tie your fortune on the string, and let's gO." At this point, the elder boy had no energy to talk back, simply resigning with a nod as he moved with Sora over towards the display meant for bad fortunes and carefully tied the slip of paper onto a string. The tale spoke of how leaving your curse behind had the chance to raise your luck and at this point, Tsumugi really hoped that was the case. 

Without another word, the trio left hand-in--hand, Natsume making sure Tsumugi didn't have the chance to bring up anything negative about himself as they returned to their shared abode. One look to Sora told him everything he needed to know. It was time to make some Magic. 

"Sora will be back, Senpai, Shishou!" He called out before flashing them both a wink as he sprinted up the stairs in a flurry of gold and layers of winter gear. Tsumugi blinked only for a second before finally letting out a chuckle, poking fun at his boyfriend in the process. "You've been teaching Sora well, I see! Goodness, seeing him wink like you is quite something!" Flopping down by the other's side on the floor, he simply grabbed onto Tsumugi's hands and hummed. 

"A magician has to teach his disciple weLL. I leave Switch all to him soon, you knOW. But anyways... enough about the futuRE. Let's talk about today, Sen- no, Tsumugi." 

No quirk? Natsume was serious.

The playful atmosphere faded as the graduate looked down, trying everything in his power to avoid his lover's gaze. Natsume and Sora had the power to read right through him; it really wasn't fair. What was there to talk about, he wanted to ask. Being cursed with bad luck was really just par for the course for the elder of the unit. He'd grown used to it, simply smiling and keeping his difficulties to himself. 

"It's ok, you don't need to waste your time on me, Natsume. Bad luck has always followed me and I don't want to be a burden on you anymore than I already have. Even Sora-kun left! This year... I guess I'm just destined to have hardships, hehe!"

Tsumugi tried to chuckle out but the look on Natsume's face said it all. He really was concerned for him, wasn't he? Not knowing how to respond next, hazel eyes met gold before the weight of faked amusement fell around them. He should've known he couldn't keep hiding his true feelings from his perceptive partner. 

"S h h."

Natsume shushed, his calloused thumbs gently rubbing over the other's palms as he closed his eyes in thought. If this spell was to work correctly, Tsumugi needed to silence his negative words and let him do all the work. Sora would be returning soon, thus increasing the spell's succession. All that work training his apprentice was going to benefit today, he just knew it. Whispers of twisted language and ancient tones escaped his lips as he spoke under a hushed breath, leading up to his grand scheme of the spell. 

"Tsumugi, C l o s e y o u r e y e s."

Taken aback by Natsume's old spell-tone; one he hadn't heard since their school days, he stuttered out a few nonsensical words before caving in. Being left susceptible to anything the magician had up his sleeve wasn't always in his best interest, recalling the many silly pranks and tricks he had pulled since their time of moving in together and dating but Natsume seemed serious with this. He wasn't one to joke around with his spells after all. "Uuh... a-alright." Knowing how tense his partner was, Natsume took it upon himself to be slow with his movements as he leaned in, closer and closer, until lips pressed flushed together in a tender display of affection. While it only lasted a few moments, Tsumugi couldn't help but feel his heart flutter about as his thoughts ran rampant in ways other than self-depreciation. 

Once pulled away, the two looked at each other with warm gazes and while Natsume felt heavily embarrassed, he managed to keep the moment serious. "Happiness isn't determined by what is written on a piece of paper, SenPAI. You determine how successful your year will bE. And even if that great curse comes back to hAUNT YOU..." He stopped, glancing up towards the stairway as two thumping footsteps followed by more echoed in the house before the golden prodigy returned with a bundle in his hands. "HeHe~ Sora is back! Shishou, let's show Senpai our Magic, yes~?"

"Sora and I will continue to cast the Darkness aWAY."

Ah.... so this is what true luck felt like- no, this is what Love felt like. 

Barely being able to hold back his tears, Tsumugi let out a hearty laugh as he was joined by his boyfriend and good friend- games, plushies, memories, and all being brought out in the open to start the year off right. Hands joined and heads on each other, Natsume and Tsumugi watched as Sora plugged the system in and held the controllers out towards his Senpais. 

"Like old times, yes? Let's cast the past away with our Magic~!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> { Aa hello again!!! Happy New Year to everyone reading this! NatsuMugi mean a lot to me in a whole bunch of ways and I really relate to a lot of Tsumugi's esteem issues and short-comings. Natsume may be a bit... shy to show his true feelings but I think deep down he really cares about Mugi, hehe! 
> 
> Switch is so good and I really love the family dynamic they all share. I really wanted to show that they all mean a lot to each other and that they can depend on each other for anything, so hopefully that showed through in my writing! }


End file.
